


I Cherish You

by moonofmorrigan



Series: Open Arms [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Elf Sex, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sequel, Sex, Thranduil - Freeform, Thranduilxreader, Vaginal Sex, open arms series, sex in the outdoors, two outta three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: The sequel to "Two Outta Three". Many centuries have past since you first offered yourself to the Elvenking, and became his mistress. Now rumor has it that his wife may be reborn which means you may have to leave the shores of Middle Earth, and your beloved king forever. What transpires on this night will either keep you tied to him forever or drive you away from the world itself.





	I Cherish You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilleLacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleLacs/gifts).



> This is the sequel to "Two Outta Three". I received several requests on many platforms to write a sequel to that one-shot. I hope all of you will enjoy this. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted it to end - and even what angle I wanted to use. I hope it delivers. Also, I am not a Tolkien expert, and I hope it is not too far out there. As always reblogs, likes/kudos, and comments are greatly appreciated and loved.  
> Inspired by the songs "Open Arms" by Journey, and "I Do (Cherish You)". Fear the 80's/90's music. :P
> 
> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.

You had been sitting under this great tree overlooking the moonlit forest for hours. The stream that wound it's way to the fast moving river below you was barely audible to you. It had been many centuries, though a mere thought away for you - an elf, since you had become the king's mistress. You would never forget how foolish you had felt rushing to him that night offering yourself to him, only to at first believe he was not only denying you, but mocking you. But neither was the case, and from that point on your bed was his, and his yours. You managed to keep the gossip at bay until the Autumn Feast.

 

That was when nothing could be held out of the public eye any longer. You're constant endearing looks towards the king when you seen him were nothing new to anyone. That in itself was a scandal back in it's time... but nothing like when the king the not only demanded that you be seated at his table during the feast, but next to him.

 

It earned snickers and whispers from people stating that he was finally "taking pity on you for your obvious affection" throughout the meal. However, those were turned to ashes the moment the musicians began to play. The king took your hand and without even asking led you out on to the dance floor. That raised eyebrows as he had not led a lady in the dances since the death of his beloved queen. However, the raised eyebrows turned into wide open mouths and a sudden torrent of gossip the moment he took you in his arms and instead of keeping you at the "proper" distance had pulled you close against him and the movements he led you through the whole dance were anything but innocent. The gossip was confirmed when after the dance, instead of waiting around to speak to the attendees as he usually did, he kept a firm grip on your hand and wordlessly led you out of the hall admist the hum of shocked whispers and exclamations of disbelief.

 

He led you straight to his rooms, and with it to his bed. He ravished you in a manner he hadn't in weeks since the first time he had laid with you. He simply could not seem to keep his hands off of you, and unlike the first time you had spent the night together, you were unable to leave. You were greeted the next morning by a stream of nosy onlookers when you exited his rooms. There, that moment, you officially became known as the king's mistress. Not his wife. You would never be his wife. Afterall, she may still be reborn, and with it, you needed to make your way into the world and mend your sorrows.

 

You had thought about the moment he would come and tell you his wife had returned to him with a sickening feeling for centuries. Or even worse you would just walk in and he would be with her. It didn't matter how it happened - it all came to the same end. Where would you go? You asked yourself for the millionth time.

 

The thing was, you knew where you would go... You had originally decided to go to Lorien, knowing because of the past strain between the king and Galadriel, he would never just happen to show up there. However, that was no longer a safe option. That was before the Battle Under The Trees. That was before he had left to renew his alliance with the Galadirum.

 

Since then, you had thought of other options, and finally only one kept settling in your heart - going West. There you could heal. There you could forget. There, if needed, you would be forgiven.

While you didn't feel wicked for your illicit relationship with the king, you knew it was not exactly favorably received. In fact you supposed in the eyes of the Valar, it was a sin. You were not just a passing night of pleasure for him. You were a constant bed partner with no other purpose than to bring him pleasure. After all, you were an elf. Love-making for your kind was to bring children into the world, and that was something only a husband and wife did. His wife you were not, and could never hope to be.

His words echoed in your mind from your first night with him, "I will want you, even need you. I will not just take you into my bed once, and then never again. That you need to be aware. I know I will crave you. " Your head had shot up at that, meeting his ice-blue eyes, "But I will never love you. Can you truly live with that?"

 

 

You sighed as you remembered all of this. He was in fact returning from a trip to Lothlorien this evening. You knew you needed to leave this tranquil sanctuary where the gossiping court and the disapproving stares could not follow you for only you, Thranduil and Legolas knew of this place... but you could not bring yourself to do so. Afterall, you knew why he had gone. You knew it was because of the rumor that had been upon the wind for months now...

You squeezed your eyes tight, feeling your chest constrict in heartbroken pain. Yes, you would ask to go West. In fact... you would not wait to be turned out. You would just ask for permission to leave this night when he returned. If the rumor was true, he would be relieved.

 

Your eyes were beginning to mist over with the pain in your chest at the thought of leaving. You swallowed the lump in your throat and gritted your teeth. You were not going to cry. No matter how much it hurt, you were not going to give into __that__.

 

Since the rumor from Lothlorien had began, you had chosen to distance yourself from him. It annoyed him - you even dare say, hurt him. But it would make it easier to handle it, even if you could not always hold to your resolve and would run to him, and he would welcome you with fervor.

However, since he left you pined for him in a manner you could not fathom. You barely ate, and slept even less. You even mused at times you could hear his step in the halls, or a rustle of his robes along the walls. Even at this moment your mind tricked you into think thinking you could hear his almost inaudible, strong footfalls.

 

"So, this is where you have been hiding." a voice that caused your heart to beat fast in both pain and elation said behind you.  You turned to face him. He was still in his traveling clothes, and the look on his face was both teasing but annoyed at once. He strode forward and kneeled down coming eye level with you. "The first person I expected to see, yet the last I am able to find. I even searched the kitchens for you."

Your mouth opened and then closed in shock before you managed to croak out, "My apologies. I lost track of time." You looked away from him, back out unto the world below. That meant he either had something important to tell you, or he actually longed for your company.

 

He sat silent, watching you. After several moments he leaned forward and laid his hands on your shoulders. You let closed your eyes with an involuntary sigh at the contact. The callused fingertips ran gently up either side of your neck and a moment later you felt his lips on the small patch of exposed skin on your left shoulder. His lips drifted up your neck to your ear as his arms encircled you.

"Why are you here?" He whispered hot against your ear then kissed it a breath later.

You moaned feeling your body respond. It made you want to curse. But you could not let this happen... not until you knew what he had found in Lothlorien... before you made your request. It would not be right.

"I've been thinking - remembering." You swallowed and decided to just go straight to the point. "I... need to make a request." You made yourself go rigid and pull away from the demanding mouth on your skin.

He grunted in protest. You turned to look at him. A look of patient exasperation was on his face. "I take it this is a request you feel I will not like." You turned yourself completely around and out of his arms with a somber expression. The look on his features turned to concern.

"I... I..." you stammered as you peered into the ice-blue eyes. How can you live without looking into them again? How? "I wish to leave these shores and sail west. Please let me go."

He chuckled, then the laughter died as soon as it had begun and a sharp look came to his eyes, "No."

"No?" you repeated in disbelief.

"No." he repeated and leaned in claiming the skin on your neck with a new passion. He pulled you tightly against him as he nipped, kissed and licked at it moving to the area behind your ear that he knew would make you swoon with pleasure.

With an effort you pulled yourself away enough to make him look at you. The exasperated look was back on his face.

"What do you mean?" you asked... knowing after you said it, that he was going to mock you for asking that in such a stupid way.

Before you could correct your wording he launched into one of his famous, sarcastic responses when aggravated, "No. As in no. Would you like me to say it in a more fanciful way?" The irritation made his voice rise, "Your request is denied. There. Does that clarify what I mean?"

You shook your head in disbelief. "Why? Wasn't she there? If she's back then my purpose for you is..." you choked on the word, "ended."

A dark look filled every ounce of his features, "I don't think I understand what you mean."

It was your turn to let out a laugh of mockery. "Don't... Do not do that to me, my lord. Do not play with me like this. If I have heard the rumors that have been floating about for the last few months, then without a doubt, you have."

His mouth worked for several moments, and his eyes shut and opened, a look of patience coming to his features, but his tone was clipped, "I assume you mean the rumor that my queen has been reborn? And you believe I went to Lothlorien to... collect her, I take it."

You winced at the sharp edge on his voice. You merely nodded, before adding. "Let me leave, and I'll save you the trouble of…” you gulped on the words, “dismissing me."

His gaze stayed on you for a long while. It was a flood of emotions. Deep pain, anger, disbelief... and finally he shook his head. "I did not go to Lothlorien to collect my wife. I went there for something else all together. But if you're so dead set on leaving me, then so be it, GO!"

 

He turned away breathing heavily. At that moment he looked like a hurt child, curled within himself, eyes closed as if trying to remain in control of an emotion he felt would explode. Before you thought better of it, you reached out and laid your hand on his shoulder. He jumped and pulled away as he fixed his eyes on you. They were brimming with tears.

You began to draw your hand back but he caught it, "Do you not still love me?"

A confused look came to your features, "How can you ask that? Of course I do! I love you more than my own life... Do you not understand that the idea of leaving you is killing me?!" You winced when you realized you had shouted the last question at him.

He lunged towards you then,  grabbing you by the arms and lowering you down to ground, him on top of you. You stared up at him wide-eyed. "Are you going to continue denying me?"

Your confusion was overwhelming, but the pleading look that was in his eyes as he peered down at you forced you to answer, "No..." How could you answer any different? With it he bent down and began kissing you. The same pleading that was in his eyes was in his kiss, and with it an urgency and possessiveness. When he finally pulled away to work his way from your cheek to your neck you gently nudged him up to look at you.

 His eyes closed, and he propped himself up on his elbows. Before you could begin questioning him again he spoke, his voice just above a whisper, "She is not coming back. She will not be there when I sail west. She does not wish to return, and the Valar have granted her that. " You gave him a perplexed look. "There was a woman in Lothlorien who resembled her greatly, but it is not her..." He paused, and looked away momentarily, "I did not go there to see if it was as I told you. I have known for a while that she would not return."

 

"How long have you known?" you asked incrediously.

 

He closed his eyes, and you sensed with that gesture and the guilty look on his face what the answer was, "For many years."

 

He crushed his mouth on yours before you could ask the inevitable 'why didn't you tell me'. Shocked, you let your senses take over, opening your mouth at his prompting, feeling him explore it with his tongue. Your mind was going into overdrive. What did all of this mean? Anger began to settle in. But you could not pull away from him. Your body was naturally drawn to his like a moth to a flame. Your hands went to his back, and his lips trailed down the length of your neck, grazed your shoulder and then gently worked at the skin just below your collarbone that was left bare. 

He had known for years? Why did he never think it something he should share with you? The mixture of confusion and anger made your responses to his endearments, touches and kisses nonexistent beyond holding him. There was something in his touches and kisses that kept you from pulling him away - as if it would hurt him beyond repair if you did so. He noticed it once he had thoroughly attended to every exposed area he could find and get to.

 

He glanced up at you sighing, lust prevalent in his eyes, but something guarded as well. Once again he propped himself up on his elbows.

“I know you’re angry. I know you must be furious. I know you have questions…” He bowed his head, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment before pulling himself up and sitting in front you. You watched him rub his temples as if he had a headache.

“I did not want this to happen this way…” he murmured. You could tell the statement was more for himself than to you still not looking at you.

 

You sat up regarding him, trying to bring your anger in check. No doubt he knew exactly what was going through your mind. But you couldn’t help curiosity taking over at his rhetorical comment. “You didn’t wish for what to happen this way?”

His head shot up, looking at you with what you could swear was nervousness. He fidgeted with the soft moss below him and after a long moment finally answered. “All of this.”

 

Your brow furrowed as he sighed again looking heavenward. When he looked at you again and you seen his lips had become thin lines. His eyes both sad and nervous. “I’m selfish.”

 

You began to open your mouth to utter something of comfort, unsure why. Upset as you were, you couldn’t help it. He held a hand up to silence you.

 

“We both know I am.” He cleared his throat then, and began rummaging in his pocket for something and then drew out a small velvet pouch. He looked upon it intently as he cradled it thoughtfully, and then looked back up at you. “I’ve known that she was not coming back since before those blasted dwarves trespassed here. I seen it with my own magic. It was confirmed with the dreams the Valar sent me. Later Galadriel herself confirmed it when the alliance was made - not that I needed her to do so.”

 

Realization set upon you. You sat silent, while still miffed it was ebbing away with knowledge that this poor creature had been suffering for centuries with the knowledge he would never have any reprieve from his grief. At least it explained his deep melancholy… his deep desire to obtain the jewels. Why he had never let anyone, even his own son, in.

He chewed on his bottom lip for a second before continuing, “I know you want to know why I never told you. Why it seems I’ve led you on for so long… You have every right to be angry.” You looked away for a moment, knowing he was about to either make or break both of you. “When you came to me… I felt lost, consumed even. Then I started to long for your company in a manner I have not craved anothers in ages.” He gave a roll of his eyes as he clarified, “I do not mean just sexually. I meant, as a companion.”

 

“I wanted to tell you, but I worried that with it you would…”

 

You closed your eyes then ran your fingers through your hair as you finished the sentence when he didn’t continue, “That I would demand that you make me your wife…”

 

“No,” He shifted in his spot uncomfortably for a second before he answered your questioning look, “That you would leave if I demanded it of you.”

“What?” you asked perplexed.

He gestured hopelessly with his hands, “At first it was because of the court gossip. What is considered proper. Your position. Having to wait for it all to settle before we stirred up another cauldron of tales for them to waggle about. You know…”

You rolled your eyes as you spat out the word, “Politics.”

He nodded with a sheepish smile, “Politics.” he repeated quietly. “Then it was because… I worried that it would force you leave. Be so disgusted with me over not telling you. Insecurities over not being noble blooded… That you would not only refuse me if I asked you to be my wife, but leave me.”

 

Your mouth kept opening and closing unsure if or how to respond to him. Your mind was racing as fast as your emotions. It kept ending with the same conclusion, Where was this leading to?

 

He kept going in the same quiet voice, still looking away often like a child who knew they were in trouble, or who was confessing to something deep and profound. “I could not bear to go through that again. I already lost one woman who I loved. I could not bear it if you left. The idea sickens me. It will kill me. So, I remained silent. You seemed to had forgotten that you even may be replaced in my… affections. ” You scoffed. “Until recently.”

You have him a guilty look at those words.

“As I said, I am selfish. You’ve been so cold and distant lately… Like you were pulling away, and I could not bear it. I can not!” he said with vigor. “But I knew I couldn’t hide this from you forever, and I wanted to make everything… right between us. So, I went to Lothlorien to and had this made for you.”

 He held the pouch out to you, and you took it. Another gift of jewels? He had given you so many already. Necklaces, pendants, bracelets, earrings. You regarded the size of it, and a small smile came to your face as you tugged it open, looking at him, “Another set of earrings, my lord?” You tipped the pouch up and a ring of emerald, silver and diamonds fell into your palm. Shocked, you looked up. In fact, your emotional level went through the roof… A ring? A ring meant…. “You can not give me this my lord. If I accept this it means…”

“That you will be my wife.” he finished in stronger voice than he had been using before this moment. He eyed you nervously as he you kept looking from him to the shining ring in your hand.

“You can’t… I mean, I can not… I am not qualified to be a queen. ” You stammered.

“No, you’re not.” He said sternly, causing you to wince at the sting those words brought. His voice softened as he reached out and took the ring out of your hand and began to slide it on your index finger. “You are over qualified.”

You glanced up at him as you watched the simple action of the ring being placed on your finger. Such a small act and piece of jewelry meaning so much. “Why would you do this? If you take me as your wife, it is forever. You would not be able to back out of it even if I sailed west.”

He gave you a long, penetrating stare before he answered in a shy tone, “Because I’m in love with you.” Your mouth dropped open at the statement, and he gave a small embarrassed laugh as he went on, “And if you sailed west… I would let you, but it would not be long before I raced after you.” He smiled, and interlaced his fingers with yours.

“You can’t possibly love me that much…” you teased, still in shock at not only the proposal but the confession. Only just a few minutes ago, you were deep in your depression regarding his lack of loving you. But in fact being in love with you? It seemed a fantasy…

 

“Well, I do.” he said quietly, then continued in his usual tenor,  “And so help me woman, if you say no I will chase you across the ends of this earth, and not give you a moment’s peace until you say yes, if for no other reason than that I know you love me just as much.”

You shook your head smiling, “For some reason, I believe you would.” You let a more somber tone come to your voice, but the smile remained there, “Yes, I will be your wife.”

 

All anger forgotten, all confusion cleared you laughed as he did - him in relief, you in mid-disbelief still. He reached up and caressed your cheek tenderly. “I cherish you more than anything in this world save Legolas. I could not bear to continue without you. I would fade and perish. I could not keep doing this to you. To us. I had to make it right, my love. Please do not be angry with me. Please.”

 

You gave him a reproving look before smiling and laying a hand on his lips, “Hush, before you spoil the moment.” With it you leaned forward and kissed him. The suddenness took him by surprise and he didn’t return your advances at first due to the shock. It took your tongue brushing at his lower lip, requesting entrance for him to shake it off. He welcomed you in to his mouth and probed your own with his - each of you tasting the other with a renewed purpose and passion.

You wound your arms around his shoulders as you felt his hands grasp your waist and with it, came the carnal call of nature which led you to straddle him but a moment later, winding your legs around his waist as he raised your skirt up to your hips. You rubbed yourself against him through the fabric of his trousers feeling the hardness beneath. He moaned into your mouth and gasped as you reached between his legs and yours, cupping him and rubbing your hand against his obvious erection.

You made short work of the lacings that bound it, and as your mouth moved to his neck, and the tips of his ears, you freed it from it’s confines. As you used the tip of your tongue to graze the point of his ear making him buck against you for it was one of his hot spots, you rubbed your wetness along the hard shaft making you even more excited and frantic. You peppered his face and neck with kisses, and finally as you began to undo the clasps to his tunic you lifted yourself up slightly and then down sheathing yourself on his sex.

His hands were roaming all about you, and finally as you began a slow, torturous, delightful rhythm he grabbed undid the lacings to the back of your dress, grabbed it’s hem and lifted it up and over your head, leaving you naked in the night.

You followed suit with his shirt which he shrugged off hurriedly. As you felt him cup your breasts and a moment later take one pap in his mouth and roll it about his tongue you let out a cry ecstasy. He continued doing so, while with his other hand he rubbed the nub with his thumb until he claimed it as well with his mouth. You found your rhythm beginning to increase, the momentum building until all at once he shouted, “No, not yet!” and he pushed your hips slightly with his hands, indicating that he wanted you to lift yourself and change positions.

You whimpered as you did so, your body protesting it as he slid out of you. He hurriedly pulled his long tunic around you and bid you to lay down. Doing so, you found yourself nestled in the red silk of his tunic as climbed on top of you, and you once more felt his hardness penetrate you.

While his hips worked in a painfully slow way his laid sweet torture all over your shoulders, neck and breasts. Finally, after one long, increasingly longing and pleading kiss his rhythm changed to a carnal pounding, and with it you could hear skin slapping on skin each time he thrust. The slow rhythm had only built you up to a frenzy and now that he was straight out pounding you harder than he ever had before you were lost to all reason. Your orgasm hit in a slow, ever increasing wave before it washed over you, and left you defenseless and dazed. As you tightened around him you heard him cry out, and with it you knew he was overtaken as well.

 

Opening your eyes and panting, you seen him come into focus like a dream and seen him return your look with the same expression. After your breathing slowed and he still lay atop you, kissing and merely caressing your face and neck with his fingertips and lips you finally asked, “What was your original plan to propose to me, my lord?”

 

He chuckled, as he looked up and gazed at you, laying another quick, gentle kiss on your cheek before he answered, “I was going to make love to you…. slowly and deliberately, as I haven’t in years… then I was just going to ask you, and pray you didn’t ask too many questions.”

 

You laughed at the absurdity of it. How would you not have? “You honestly thought that would work?”

He began laughing heartily at that, “No, but I thought it worth a try. I admit it wasn’t much of a plan.”

You began laughing harder at this, “No, it wasn’t. No offense my love, but for a great war general, that plan was horrible.”

He propped himself up on his elbows still laughing heartily, “Well women and war are totally different battlefields. I never said I was good with figuring out how to woo women.”

You shook your head… smiling. You seen his eyes grow serious and embarrassed. “It was when I left for the war that I knew.”

You gave him a perplexed look.

“You remember? Before I left when you had come out, trying to hide under that hooded cape in the crowd, and I just spotted you right away though you were right in the middle of that thick crowd?”

 

You nodded. “Yes, you just rode right up to me parting the crowd. I hadn’t felt so exposed since the Autumn Feast where you let everyone know you had… claimed me.”

He ran his fingertip over your lips, “Everyone was there, and yet I didn’t see any of them, but you. Even with that hood on, and the cloak about your shoulders, I knew it was you. Do you remember what I said to you?”

 

You reached up and traced your fingers on his chest, watching their path as you recalled, “You said for me not to fear. That you would return to me.” You looked up deep in his eyes with a small smile, “You kept your promise.”

He nodded, causing moonlight hair to shimmer around you with the movement. “Yes, I knew the moment I found you through the thick throng of people that I loved you, and that I had to do everything in my power to make sure I would never lose you - or you me. I knew, as I said, I cherished you.”

“You kept your promise, my king, and for what it is worth, though I know you know it. I love you - cherish you too. I always will.”

 

He smiled, “I already knew it, but thank you for saying it.” He kissed you then, long and deep. It was not demanding, but only full of a deep love that you finally, understood to be yours.

 

~Fin~


End file.
